Thane (Title)
Thane is an honorary title which is given by the jarl of a hold to a person of great importance in a particular city. The title is given to someone who has contributed to a hold significant deeds that have helped the Jarl of the hold and its people. Newly titled Thanes receive housecarls, sworn bodyguards who protect the Thane, their spouses, and their property. Interactions ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' The title of Thane is an honor gifted by a city's Jarl to the Dragonborn. It is only granted if the Dragonborn completes tasks for people of the hold, and personally assists the Jarl in official or unofficial business, depending on the city. Rarely, if the Dragonborn has enough , the title of Thane may be given. Hold Guards will excuse the Dragonborn from crimes if they mention they are the Thane in a dialogue option when confronted, but this only works once. After being proclaimed Thane in a city, the Dragonborn can purchase houses from the Jarls' stewards, alongside various improvements and furniture for said house. In a few rare cases, purchasing a home within a Hold is a prerequisite for becoming a Thane of said Hold, such as the Rift. ''The Elder Scrolls Online'' During the Second Era, Thanes are prevalent throughout Skyrim, each having contributed deeds and acts of heroism for their Holds. The Vestige meets and helps out most of the Thanes with dealing with the Stormfist Brigade as part of the royal retinue of King Jorunn going around Eastmarch. Though it is not specified to which holds most of the thanes belong to, they are all part of the royal council of the King as he meets with the other leaders of the Ebonheart Pact in Skyrim. Other thanes ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *Erikur serves as Thane to Elisif, Jarl of Solitude. Melaran, an Altmer alterer, serves as Erikur's housecarl. If Erikur dies, Melaran will replace him as Thane. *Bryling serves as Thane to Elisif, Jarl of Solitude. Irnskar Ironhand serves as Bryling's housecarl. If Bryling dies, Irnskar will replace her as Thane. *Dengeir of Stuhn, former Jarl of Falkreath Hold now serves his nephew, Jarl Siddgeir, as Thane. ''The Elder Scrolls Online'' *Mera Stormcloak serves Windhelm, member of the ancient Stormcloak Clan of Windhelm and oversees the city's protection. *Harvald is one of King Jorunn's closest advisors and a veteran of war. *Oda Wolf-Sister accompanies the High King throughout the Pact's council. Jaema is Oda's housecarl, often having a hard time trying to find her Thane as Oda prefers the company of wolves. *Jeggi Gap-Tooth is a bear of a man and has impressed Pact delegates for his immense drinking skill and is often seen drunk. He accompanies the Pact council throughout Eastmarch. *Fjora is a tough Thane serving Riften and presides over the village of Nimalten. *Thane Unnvald Ironhand is the leader of Clan Ironhand and was the Thane of Riften. He had an estate in Fullhelm Fort. *Fulstrom was a Thane of Windhelm, he owns an estate outside of Windhelm and was in possession of the Giovessen Skull, the jeweled skull of the deceased Tavia, wife of Reman Cyrodiil III Trivia *In , the title of Thane may be lost if power over the Hold of which the Dragonborn is Thane is transferred to the opposite side of the ongoing Civil War. It can be attained again, however, by completing the normal tasks needed to become Thane once more, this time for the newly instated Jarl. *Occassionally Jarls will show up at the Dragonborn's wedding if they are thane of a hold. Real-world meaning The Thanes (Thegns) were the minor nobility of Anglo-Saxon England and Viking Scandinavia—the word literally means a retainer to a king or high-ranking official. This, however, has been observed to have been an honorary task and title in many early medieval Scandinavian cultures. Many runestones in Sweden and Denmark honor dead men as good thanes. Appearances * * de:Thane es:Thane fr:Thane (Titre) it:Thane ru:Тан Category:Lore: Titles Category:Lore: Ranks